


Fly Away

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Tom Riddle was defeated in the Battle at the Ministry of Magic, he would never spill another drop of innocent blood, Harry Potter made sure of it. But its been ten years since then, many things have changed. For one after defeating Voldemort the 'Golden Trio' split, never seen in each others company again. In fact Harry wasn't seen, he left at the end of the year and didn't return. And he wasn't the only one.Some say Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini joined their parents in Azkaban, some say they died trying to kill Ron and Hermione, some say they are recruiting followers of the Dark Lord in other countries; especially when Lord and Lady Mlafoy were released.But they were all wrong.And on the ten year anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort, they finally find out just how wrong they were.





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to J.K.Rowling

"Ronald! Hurry up!"

Her somewhat curly hair strung up in an elegant bun, well fitting dress robes falling over her stomach that was just beginning to show, Hermione Weasley tugged her husband of five years on the arm. Ron Weasley waved to an old school friend and followed his wife down the familiar corridors of Hogwarts school, grumbling under his breath about women and their impatience. 

"Don't talk to me about impatience Ronald Weasley! I'm Pregnant! What excuse to you have!"

"Aww looks like the lovebirds are having another tiff Georgie"

"Another one? But they never argue Freddie!"

Ron groaned under his breath slightly, his tall stature still yet to grow as high as his other siblings, watching with a small scowl as his twin brothers flounced down the corridors. Once upon a time they had been identical, now a few things kept them apart, like the long scar that ran down where George's ear should be or the rough stubble growing on Fred's face or the the fact they had different men besides them laughing silently at their antics. 

"Leave them alone, remember Granger's extremely hormonal now" Cedric Diggory chuckled, arm linked with the older twin, his own face holding a long scar down the side of his head from the tournament eleven years prior. 

"Spoil our fun" George pouted, Roger Davies dropped an arm over his shoulder with an easy grin. Ron had always wondered how George managed to find someone taller than him, and Diggory was the exact same height as Fred!

"So whose heard the big news?" George chirped, a smile lighting up his face, both still wearing matching suits of course. 

"No...." Hermione replied slowly, hands hovering over her stomach eyeing the suspiciously. 

"Harry's coming back" The twins chorused with giant grins, making puppy eyes at their boyfriends as they were dragged past before the former members of the Golden Trio could say another word. 

Whenever the subject of Harry Potter was brought up one of two things would happen; Someone would cry or the Twins would go on a pranking spree to all those they decided were responsible for Harry disappearing, as if they new something that the others didn't. And it was usually Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Micheal Corner, Cho Chang and Zacharias Smith. Nobody else except those six.

"You really think he's back Mione?" Ron whispered, glancing around nervously, pulling his wife closer. 

"I doubt it Ron, they're probably just winding you up" She comforted him in her know-it-all voice, forcing away her own anxiety and missing the scowl that crossed his face momentarily. 

"It wasn't just my fault, you have to except you played a part to Hermione, you can't just push all the blame on me" He snapped but before another argument could occur a barrel of blonde crashed into them. 

"Uncle Ron!! Aunt Mione!!" Twins aged five giggled up at them.

"Louise! Louis!" The familiar voice of Bill Weasley echoed around the corridors, his muscular arm wrapped tightly around Fleur Delacour's waist, another bundle held close to her chest. 

"Sorry" The eldest Weasley sighed, watching the two giggling blondes dart off into the Great Hall. "Philipe, our newest edition" He spoke proudly, and their eyes slid down to see a bunddle of curly red hair beneath the blankets, Hermione cooed, following Fleur into the hall, babbling happily with her about babies. Bill clapped Ron on the shoulder and gestured him forwards into the slowly crowding great hall. 

The Tables were set out as normal, yet far more crowded with students and adults, families and friends. Even the High table was getting tight with ministry officials. Albus Dumbledore had passed away in his sleep the year before leaving Minerva McGonagall to take over as head. Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, Hagrid and Firenze were still there along with Trelawny, Sinstra and new additions such as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom and Padma Patil. 

The couple soon found the Weasley crowd and made their way over, signing autographs as they went. They were, of course, the reason for Tom Riddles defeat. To the Wizarding Population Ron and Hermione took down four death Eaters each before being severely injured. And they had tried to stop their saviour from leaving, they ended up in St Mungos for that. Very few people knew the truth. Ginny Weasley was happy to go with that story, nobody believed Neville when he spoke up and Sirius Black couldn't care less in their eyes, to them he was too busy having a sex life with a werewolf to care about Harry. Shows what they know.

They scanned the room but they found no emerald eyes, black hair and glasses they were looking for, there were no lighting bolt scars or screams to suggest he had arrived.

However, stood beside the slytherin table with many other adults they did see platinum blonde hair. Draco Malfoy looped an arm around Pansy Parkinson's waist, a small blonde snuggled up into his chest and their own little bundle cradled by Pansy adoringly. Ron scowled once more across at them, blue eyes icy.

"Ron for goodness sake, so what if Malfoy is here? He isn't harming anyone" Percy snapped from the opposite side of the table, his wife Audrey glued to his side, matching glasses pushed up their nose. Molly and Arthur Weasley greeted their children ignorantly unaware of the glares passed between the two brothers.

The 25 year old red head offered one more glare before turning away as McGonagall took to the podium and a hush fell. 

"Ten years it's been. Ten years since The Dark Lord Voldemort was finally killed for good. We have a lot to be thankful for on this day. Before our guest of honour makes an appearance i'd like to say a few more words"

Guest of Honour?? Kingsley? Mad Eye? Surely not......

"I would like you all, young and old, to remember what happened that day, but more importantly why it happened. Not the Hero's or the Villain's but a long feud between nations and society that meant many innocent lives were lost. Tom Riddle was a prodigy student and a Slytherin, but before you all let your prejudice escape you remember it isn't just Slytherin. it isn't the colour of your robes that define you"

With that she stepped away and sat back down in her chair allowing a hooded figure to walk gracefully up the steps. 

"Thank you Professor for those words of wisdom that i'm sure many needed to hear." A deeper voice murmured into the microphone, older, wiser. but definitely him. 

Slender, pale hands pulled back the hood of his black leather jacket, revealing piercing green eyes, inky black hair with strands of fringe dyed red and obviously toned body beneath the leather, a jagged scar running down his face and they could just make out the claw marks on his neck behind of the collar.

Harry Potter was back.

Ron's eyes flitted across the room as gasps filled the air. They landed on Sirius and Remus neither who looked surprised but simply smiled towards him. He saw Malfoy smirk and nod in respect, receiving one of equal sincerity. Neville, Fred and George all whistled loudly in response and Cedric whooped. But the hall of mixed yells of anger and happiness was silenced as he raised his hand. 

"It's good to be back. Hogwarts was and always will be my first home. So thank you Professor for inviting me." He turned his head and smiled towards the headmistress who smiled back. 

"So as Professor McGonagall said it's been ten years since Voldemort was defeated. Killed in Action by his own fault. But that isn't why i'm here today, for you can celebrate the death of an enemy any day. No. I'm here so you remember to never let it happen again"

The hall was silent as the words sunk slowly in. The Weasley Clan shared looks of shock and confusion. 

"Tom Riddle was an orphan rather like myself, he grew up unloved, bullied and belittled by peers and others at the orphanage, and then he came to Hogwarts and things began to change. He made a name for himself, he became known and loved by students and adults. Here he was free. But as he once said to me there is Power and Those to weak to seek it. And there is the first problem. For he was right, there is power, but the weakness isn't finding it, it's how you use it, the intention behind everything and every action comes with a cost. You see Tom Riddle was weak. His thoughts were for revenge first, and then he became addicted. He was superior. He was arrogant."

Harry paused momentarily and met stormy grey eyes, comfort washing over him.

"You see Tom thought Power made him better than those who wronged him, he thought power made him better than anyone else. He was wrong. Power is a luxury, a gift to be gained, to be earned, not expected. Ultimately his downfall was himself. He assumed all muggles were cruel, and granted some are, but most aren't. He was blinded by a few which shrouded the rest in darkness. However, Tom made some good points. For one, where are all the traditions? Muggleborn's enter this world and suddenly we have Christmas instead of Yule or how suddenly being with more than one person or being with the same gender is wrong. Tom himself was gay, and I know he was beaten for it. Many Muggleborns take for granted what they have, they assume they should have the gift of magic when in reality is was but an accident that they do. Salazar Slytherin had a point, muggles were killing and burning them for doing magic why would he want them in his school? The only reason Muggleborns have magic is because Helga Hufflepuff gave a small group some by accident, to stop them from burning her own children."

He gazed over each and every one of them seriously. 

"But Tom Riddles final failure, his fear of death. Something nobody can stop, but he tried. And let this be known now; He Failed. Why am I telling you all this? So you don't make the same mistake twice. Stop sending children back to abusive families, have a summer program at Hogwarts or create magical care homes so they don't suffer. Bring back old traditions that didn't deserve to die and teach the Muggleborns our ways before they step into our world. And when the time comes, choose what is right, not what is easy. Better to die for good, than live with the consequences of fear and selfishness. Today we remember Tom Riddle, today we remember all those who died. And today we make sure it will never happen again!"

He finished loudly, emphasising the last line, daring them to fail. Harry wasn't deterred by the silent crowd, instead turning around and greeting Neville with a brotherly hug, shaking hands with McGonagall and Severus Snape before being pulled into a hug by Sirius and Remus. Stepping down the occupants of the hall gaped as he hugged Pansy gently and shook Draco's hand, amusement shining in their eyes showing everyone else this was just for show. 

* * *

 

"Where have you been!!!???"

Harry winced, a shrill shriek piercing his ears. Slowly he sighed, seeing Ron, Hermione, Percy, Audrey, Molly and Arthur Weasley. He sat up from his lying position in the grass under the tree beside the lake. They sat beside him quickly stopping him from leaving. 

"What" He said quietly running a hand through his hair and resting against the tree. 

"What do you mean what! You disappeared!! Where did you go?!" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

He sighed once more and closed his eyes. "I went where I wanted to go and I had a life of my own"

He opened them once more as a shadow cast over him. A smile graced his lips as he stood, forcing the others to scoot back. "Hey Theo" 

Theodore Nott grinned, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him forwards gently into a kiss. Emerald eyes closed once more, melting against the taller boy and curling his hands into Theo's hair. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!! YOUR OUT WITH NOTT! HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND??!!"

Ron yelled loudly, pigeons took flight from the trees faster than Usain Bolt.

"Oh Ronald, Theo isn't my boyfriend, he's my HUSBAND" ignoring their gaping faces, stepped over Ron and Hermione's entwined hands and began to walk off, Theo looping an arm around his waist.

"Wait! Harry come back!" Hermione cried out as they ran after him. They reached the couple just as Bill, Charlie and the Twins reached them. Watching them exchange hugs whilst being totally ignored. 

"And for the record, I left because of a small group of people and their expectations. You know how I said I was like Riddle earlier? Well another thing we have in common - a shitty childhood." 

Before they could reply Blaise Zabini and to their shock Luna Lovegood appeared, with two squrming boys in their grasp, one with black hair and grey eyes, another with brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Meet Dominic Tiberius Potter-Nott and Lukas Salazar Potter-Nott, my son's with my daughter on the way" his hand gently slid to his stomach and he smiled towards Luna who was cuddled into Blaise's side.

"I'm not an object yet you treated me like one. I was your martyr, you expected me to die. The sad thing is I expected it too. People can change, remember that, because in years from now I will be happy with my family, Theo, Luna, Blaise, Draco, Pansy and all those who actually care and have been there for me. Will you be? You're only as bad as you let yourself be. "

Those were the last words the Wizarding world would hear from him, the Boy Who Lived. 

 

 

 


End file.
